Shiro Okami
by BrinaXHime
Summary: Koga X Oc...Koga told his dear friend that he would never return, and she believed him. Yet she waits for him. Trying to regain his love. What will happen when the young wolf meets back up with the young half-demon princess?
1. Chapter 1

B: Alright this is the begging of my awesome Koga X oc love story! Let's try at this, hmm?

* * *

"Don't touch me." A dark voice growled as the small girl reached her hand out.

"Mama." She whimpered, crawling over to the coughing woman.

"Aaron! Get it out of here!" The ill woman screamed.

"Yes madam." The tall, brunette male said, briskly striding into the room. "Come with me little Koinu. Why don't we play outside?"

The little girl nodded softly, squirming as she was picked up. Her soft, pale purple eyes clearing up from the tears. A yawn quickly escaped past her lips. Her mouth opening widely to reveal her sharp tiny fangs. The man chuckled softly, cradling the white-haired six-year old in his strong arms.

"How about a nap first?" He chuckled carrying the young one to her bedroom. "Which kimono do you want to wear when you wake up, my little angel?"

"Can I wear the brown one?" She asked tiredly. "It reminds me of Koga-Chan's hair."

"About that boy again." The man chuckled again, tucking her into the bed. "No, now I'll send Koga in here when gets over here."

"Thank you." The girl yawned falling asleep rather quickly.

"Don't worry, Koinu, I'll protect you." Aaron smiled, kissing her forehead as he placed her stuffed toy next to her. "I love you my dear sweet child."

With that he left the girl. A sigh escaping his lips. He closed the door quietly trying to not wake up the small innocence that slept. His eyes formed a glare at her mothers door down the hall. He'll get her daughter from the woman's clutches. One day, no matter how much it takes.

R and R please


	2. Chapter 2: Past and Present

**devildog452: Heh, thanks for the reminder, my friend! But lookie here~ The next chapter!**

**It kinda sucks torge the end in my opinion, I was a tad bit rushed.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Past and Present

Koga gave an irritated sigh, watching as Koinu ran up to him. Her silver hakama fluttering around her thighs as the wind blew. Her longer, snow white hair held up in long pigtails.

"Sorry I'm late." She huffed slightly. "Aaron-Kun made me and mother discuss my dinner plans. you are coming tonight right?"

"Come on." He ignored her question. Putting his hands behind his head as he walked.

"So...how's the pack?" SHe asked, rather softly.

"Doing good. Look Koinu. I need to tell you something." please don't cry. He thought. "I'm going away, forever. I, I won't see you anytime soon."

"You...you are leaving?" She asked, her shoulders shaking.

Koga opened his mouth, ready for the water works. Yet they never came. Instead she buried her head in his chest. His breath came out in a trembling sgh. A large han came up to rub her head. A soft, sad smile covering his ruggedly handsome features. They stayed like that for heaven's knows how long. Grass swaying in a gentle breeze around them. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Koga?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked not wanting to let the teen in his arms go.

"Please don't forget me. I'll never forget you." Her voice drifted through the wind.

"I won't forget you." He pulled away from her.

Their eyes locked. Koga's heart tightening as he watched more tears gather in those crimson pools. He leaned down, just barely grazing his lips over hers for a moment. He kissed her softly, holding her too his body. Pulling back a few moments later and beginning to run away.

"Be safe." Koinu whispered softly, touching her lips as a sob left her throat. "My love."

X

"Please make yourselves at home, Priestess Kagome." The woman bowed. White hair brushing the floor as it swept past her shoulders."What is mine, is yours."

"Oh no! Please don't worry about it." The black haired teen girl laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Princess I fear that you are lonely in this large, empty castle." Miroku grabbed her hands, crouching down in front of her.

"i am sorry, my dear. But I am waiting for someone else." Her smile warmed the room by a fraction. "I would perhaps, if you keep this flattery up, dear monk."

"I'm sorry for Lord Miroku's behavior, Lady Koinu." Sagno twitched as sge grabbed the awe-struck mok.

"Oh, do not worry about it, my sweet girl. But why don't we have dinner" She stood to a 5 foot 7. "Come, my dears."

"Of course, thank you." Kagome smiled.

The woman, Koinu, kept the smile as she led them down a hall. The doors closed behind them as they sat in an extravagant dining room. They ate in silence. Somewhat a shocker for the Inuyasha gang, Inuyasha, on the other hand kept his gaze locked on the presence. A strange aura engulfing the room. Could it perhaps be coming from the princess?

"Kagome. Something seems off." He mumbled once in their room.

"I feel it too. Just keep tabs on it." She nodded, laying down on the mat. "And get some rest Inuyasha."

He nodded, his mind wandering as he leaned back against the wall. He felt the princess in the garden. A soft humming filling the air. Ignoring it and closing his eyes. This was her castle. Her could do as she pleased.

Until she hurt someone that is.


End file.
